Morning Glories 6
Synopsis One Week Ago: Julie Hayes is at a bar or pub in London, listening to radio news about military tension and statements from a President and a Prime Minister (presumably Great Britain's). This bothers her. The bartender mentions his dismay at seeing the phrase "Mutual Assured Destruction" come back from his youth. A pair of men in gray formal suits and sunglasses enter the pub, upsetting Julie. She goes for a pistol in her purse, but a woman with long red hair reassures her and explains that she knows who she is, including being up to date on her academic curriculum on particle physics and her status as a fugitive from charges of negligent homicide. The redhead then offers Julie a job with "global significance". Julie fears that it may mean working for "the Chinese" (supposedly the Chinese government), but the redhead tells her she is not with the Chinese. Julie refuses, and mentions that her failure happened in Durham. Ellsworth is disappointed, but seems certain that Julie will change her mind in a day or so. She also makes a point of revealing that she even knows which made-up name Julie is using, and which hotel she is staying at. If Julie wants to say thank you, there will be a plane ticket waiting for her in her hotel room. As Julie walks through the dark city, she thinks about her father: How he had encouraged her in her scientific endeavors since a young age. She eventually graduated with honors and ended up working for her own father, participating in the research that created the Cylinder. However, one early test ended up badly, causing the twelve deaths that Julie is now being blamed for and severely wounding her father. Oddly, Julie herself suffered no perceptible harm. She ends up in her father's hospital room where he is fatally hurt yet still conscious. He expresses a great amount of pride about the things that "she is going to do", which "they let (him) see". The implication is that he believes he has seen the future somehow. He dies moments later. '''One Week later: '''Alicia Wyatt (Doctor Ellsworth's assistant) welcomes Julie Hayes while they both wait for Ellsworth. She mentions that Hayes has published (presumably academic) work which drew their attention. In a messy office, Andrew is talking with someone who is dressed similarly to Georgina Daramount, although we don't see her face. The unseen woman hears his complaint that his machinery is much too old and doesn't allow him to properly monitor the situation of something which he fears might be dangerous to their installation. We then learn that the mystery woman is a redhead with long hair, presumably the same woman as from the bar. Andrew addresses her as Ellsworth. They decide to verify the situation in person and we learn that they are talking about the Cylinder, which Andrew does not quite understand and he believes that Ellsworth doesn't either. As Andrew stares in awe at the activated Cylinder, Ellsworth implies that its activation is related to Julie's arrival. Ellsworth enters while Julie is examining an apple left on the desk. She claims that they're delicious (and grown locally!) but Julie "would rather starve than take a bite". Julie is slightly discomforted by that remark, but Ellsworth quickly changes the topic to how happy she is that Julie came. She somehow knows of Harry Hayes' last few words and insists on hiring Julie. She gives her a folder with a cover titled "For a Better Future" and we learn that she is Jade. Characters Featured Characters *Jade Ellsworth *Julie Hayes (First Appearance) Supporting Characters *Alicia Wyatt (First Appearance) *Andrew(First Appearance) *Harry Hayes(First Appearance) *Allison Hayes(First Appearance) Continuity *Julie Hayes has a remarkable resemblance to the prisoner we saw in issue #3's 1490 flashback. That may be a coincidence, though *Jonathan Bell's Theorem is mentioned again during Julie's flashback. It was spotlighted in issue #2. Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos *Due to a printing error in the first hardcover release, the final panel of this issue contained no dialog.http://supajoe.deviantart.com/journal/Felled-by-a-printing-error-271740752 Cultural References See also: Cultural References *Julie's alias "Christina Delassalle" is a character from Diabolique. *"MAD" or "Mutual Assured Destruction" was a military doctrine that fell out of favor (or at least of evidence) during the late 1980s and early 1991s. The bartender looks no younger than 40 and claims that the phrase was in fashion "during his boyhood", which implies that this episode is at least a few years in the future. Questions Unanswered Questions Answered Questions Variant covers MG06_2nd.png References External Links Morning Glories #6, Image Comics Glories Study Hall #6 at Multiversity Comics Morning Glories #6 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Morning Glories 06 Category:Alicia Wyatt/Appearances Category:Cylinder/Appearances Category:Allison Hayes/Appearances Category:Harry Hayes/Appearances Category:Andrew/Appearances Category:Julie Hayes/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances